My new neighbour
by Arorastone
Summary: What if Torrance had moved from Washington to New york with her hair still intact? What if she had never lost her bubbly personality and still cared about Jean? What if before Jinx 's visit Tory had visited Zack?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic which was just based on a random idea that occurred to me when I was reading Jinx by Meg Cabot. My version of the novel.

Hope you like it!

My name is Torrance Gardiner and I currently live in Washington City with my parents and two siblings, Teddy and Alice. I live in a pretty much average house with an average life but I am glad that my life was like this. I have blond hair and my figure is definitely no match to those supermodels. But all of these changed when my father got a promotion to the post of President in the company he worked. Due to this, we had to move to the fast-paced New York City from our sweet little home.

"Mom, I really do not want to do this. I mean that I love it here and would not leave this home for anything is it the New-York City" I complained to mom.

"I know it dear; I will also miss this place but think about the good thinks we will get from it. Good education, Good life and everything else "said Mrs. Evelyn Gardiner with a sigh.

Soon we were in the airport of New York looking at random faces moving here and there when Dad exclaimed "There is our vehicle".

"Omg, dad this Mercedes is huge. Is it ours to keep?"I questioned looking at the huge Mercedes car which stood in our way, all ready to pick us up and transport us to our new home.

"Oh no! Tory this is just a cab from my company to receive us "explained Mr. Ted Gardiner or my Dad good naturedly.

After what seemed an hour long ride, we reached our new home or as I would like to say 'Palace'.

It was made of some kind of marble and had four floors which was huge!

It had a lawn, a basement, a gazebo and even a swimming pool and backyard.

Life here was going to be different than ever!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All the inspection of the home was going fine until I saw a brick wall painted totally grey in color.

"Dad, why is there a brick wall down there?"I questioned him.

"It looks as if it is separating our house from another house right there "said my dad.

Many days passed by as we arranged our old furniture with the new one. I however was happy because I received a bookshelf by my dad to keep in my activity room on the fourth floor. We had divided our floors on the following basis. The first floor would be where the kitchen, the living room would be situated. The second floor would have a room for my parents, their home-theater system, and personal gym and of course a study. The same was for Teddy and Alice whose room would be on the third floor and finally my own floor all to me. I was excited because I never lived like this before.

It took 8 days on whole before we were finally settled.

"You know what mom, now that I think about it this pace is not so bad after all "I said to mom cheerfully.

The exciting part was that I received a laptop and an i-pod as a present.

The following day after, we all went to shopping where I purchased some books, new bed sheets and curtains and a few music cds.

We also went to a school for my enrollment but it was their summer vacations so it meant I would start school from the next semester. I

After all this excitement died, I realized that I had no friends which meant boring vacations. So I confided this fact to my mom who in return said that I should visit next door.

I thought that this was a cool idea and this is where the real story begins.

So following my mother's advice, I decided to visit next door.

"Mom, what should I wear?"I asked.

"Where are you going, Tory?"My mother asked in return.

"Oh, nothing. I just visiting next door "I replied.

"Wear something casual "my mother said.

After this brief conversation, I decided to wear a colorful minidress I just bought because it was too hot for a mid July weather.

I walked out of my house nervous. Why was I nervous? I did not know but maybe the fact I never visited anyone's house alone scared me.

So I mustered up all the courage I could and knocked the door in order to find a beautiful woman in her forties welcoming me.

"Who are you, dear?"She questioned me. The one thing I noticed was the clarity in her voice with the gentle attitude kept alive.

"I am Tory Gardiner and I am your new neighbor "I replied hesitatingly.

"Oh! Is it so. Well come in "said the woman.

She took me in to her living room which was as grand as ours.

"I am Mrs. Rosen "said the woman.

"Nice meeting you "I replied.

"Let me call my son. He is right upstairs. You seem his age "sad the Mrs. Rosen.

Then she called her son through a telephone and asked him to come down. 'Wow, that is classy' I thought.

That was until my eyes fell on a pair of green eyes which were so deep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Author's note**: I do not know whether my story is coming out fine. Thanks for support by **WISEGIRL869 .**

**Tory' POV**

'Wow, new thing discovered that I like people with green eyes. Must note it down in my diary. As soon as Mrs. Rosen's son came, I started blushing like anything maybe because I was meeting a guy without my family for the first time or maybe something' I thought.

Soon the boy with green eyes came over to me and sat on the incline.

"Mother, why do I need to do this? She is just a girl who seems to be on fire right now "he exclaimed and laughed.

I managed to smile a little.

"Cool, so what is the name of my new neighbor? ' Cause my name is Zack and I hope you get it" said the guy whose name was Zack. (It seemed a good idea to give him names like this)

"Yeah, so I am Torrance Gardiner but I am better called Tory. So won't you show me your room or just going to sit like a statue" I replied with a confident smirk.

I do think he did not expect this from because soon after my comment, he stopped smirking and sat up straight.

.

.

.

.

**Zack's POV**

'**I** do not know whether I expected that comment from a new girl. However now that I had a better look at Tory, she did look beautiful and confident. Wow! What was that? 'I thought to myself. Another thing that I surprised me was that she did not fawn over me like most girls do in school. Whatever I like it this way better.

"Okay then, let us go Tory and have some fun" I replied to her.

We both went to my room and she was surprised at the number of books I had in my bookshelf but a bit disappointed to see my music's list which as far as I could think was greater than hers.

"Awesome, you also like to read books because I love them. I have a far greater collection than you when it comes to books but when it comes to music let's just say you beat me "replied Tory with a hint of us being more like Fre- enemies.

Now when I think about it I do not mind it of me and her as friends with enemies hint.

.

.

.

**Tory's POV**

His room was so big and large but I outdo him. We were randomly talking on school and favs in which we surprisingly had a lot in common. After an acquaintance with him, I thought that he was not a bad guy after all. I learned that he was 16 running on 17 next month like me. We were hitting off quite good when I received a text from my mother about coming to home. So I decided to leave. I get up from the bean- bag chair and told him about the text. As I was leaving, we had a brief conversation which went something like this:

"Hey Tory, what are your plans for tomorrow?" he asked.

"I do not have any plan in particular but why does it concern you?" I replied in a friendly way.

"Cool, so tomorrow I will come to your house to see your room "said Zack.

"Okay, but a warning be prepared to be surprised "I replied with a smirk.

"Let us then what will happen" he returned with a smirk.

"Bye "I told him.

After I was on the stairs I heard him scream 'Bye'.


End file.
